


you can be my lover, I can be your love

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: come a bit closer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is why he’s so confused when she and Stiles Stilinski start dating, because he’s had an epic crush on Stiles since they’d started sitting together at lunch the previous semester (that had to do with Stiles’ friendship with Lydia, who was good friends with Laura, and the fact that Stiles’ best friend was dating Allison, who was Lydia’s best friend). And if Laura knows about his crush on Stiles, she definitely wouldn’t be dating him. In fact, he’s one hundred percent positive that if he tells Laura that he had a crush on Stiles she’ll break up with him immediately, but he doesn’t do that, because if Laura’s happy he doesn’t want to ruin it for her, even if it means that it broke his heart every time Stiles came over and they went into her room under the pretext of “studying”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be my lover, I can be your love

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Mr. Loverboy" by Little Mix
> 
> series title from "Closer" by Tegan and Sara
> 
> not super well edited so lemme know of any mistakes!

Laura Hale instinctively seemed to know absolutely everything about everyone all the time. It meant that she could be very sympathetic and a great friend to those who needed her to be just that (like when a video of Erica’s seizure had been posted online, or when Lydia’s parents were going through a divorce, or when Isaac’s dad had been arrested and Isaac had been thrown into the foster system). It also meant that you absolutely never wanted to get on her bad side, because she knew everything that could _destroy_ you (like when Kate, being that bitch that she was, had keyed the car that Laura and Derek shared after Derek had broken up with her. Derek’s still not one hundred percent sure how Laura had gotten her to switch schools halfway through the year, but she had. Derek doesn’t question her anymore).

Derek, as her twin brother, knew this better than anyone else. Because although she knew almost everything about everyone else in school, she legitimately knew _everything_ about him. There weren’t any secrets between them, and it wasn’t exactly for a lack of trying on Derek’s part (mostly just because he wanted to know that he _could_ have secrets, not because he actively wanted to keep anything from her). She’d known he was bi years before he’d come out to their family, she’d known about him dating Paige a week before they’d made it official, and she’d been well aware of his intentions to break up with Kate days before that happened too (although he didn’t know if that last one counted considering she’d actually been trying to get him to break up with her since he’d gone out on that first date with her. She was a bitch and kinda evil, and Laura knew that Derek thought the same thing, so she wasn’t actually sure why he’d said yes in the first place. He’d just thought it would be fun and interesting. It’d been interesting for sure, but definitely not in a fun way).

Which is why he’s so confused when she and Stiles Stilinski start dating, because he’s had an epic crush on Stiles since they’d started sitting together at lunch the previous semester (that had to do with Stiles’ friendship with Lydia, who was good friends with Laura, and the fact that Stiles’ best friend was dating Allison, who was Lydia’s best friend). And if Laura _knows_ about his crush on Stiles, she definitely wouldn’t be dating him. In fact, he’s one hundred percent positive that if he _tells_ Laura that he had a crush on Stiles she’ll break up with him immediately, but he doesn’t do that, because if Laura’s _happy_ he doesn’t want to ruin it for her, even if it means that it broke his heart every time Stiles came over and they went into her room under the pretext of “studying” (which, who did they think they were kidding? Well, they actually might’ve been tricking their parents. But that one time when it’d been just Derek and the two of them and they’d closed Laura’s door and had the music blasting – yeah. Derek knew. And did his very best not to think about what Stiles looked like sexed out the entire afternoon he’d been there, mostly because _he was doing it right next door with Derek’s twin sister_ ). They might not’ve _admitted_ that they’re dating, but considering that they’re hanging out more and more and Stiles is sitting next to Laura at the lunch table instead of where he’d been sitting between Scott and Erica before made it more than obvious (and the fact that that means that now he sits between Laura and _Derek_ is something that Derek tries not to think about too often. He’s naturally much quieter than either Laura or Stiles and so it isn’t unusual for him to not say more than five words during the lunch period. Mostly he just listens to the conversations around him and shares eye rolls with Boyd across the table. So when Stiles tries to engage him in conversation, now that he was sitting next to him, Derek mostly grunts in all the right places and sometimes goes “uh huh”. Stiles seems satisfied).

The thing is, because they sit at the same table and now because they sit _next_ to each other, he knows things about Stiles that totally make him fall harder in love. Like when he’s nervous he bites his lip and babbles, that he’s super loyal to his friends, that he’s constantly worrying about his dad, and that he and Scott get together every Sunday morning to play video games and eat junk food.

Instead of telling Laura that he has a crush on her boyfriend, though, he does the next best thing and totally pulls the big brother routine (it doesn’t matter that Laura is nine minutes older and refuses to ever let him forget that fact). He corners Stiles one afternoon in the locker room when lacrosse practice and baseball practice end at the same time.

“If you hurt her in any way, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth,” he growls at Stiles, who immediately flails with wide eyes and nearly yells “What?” Derek simply raises one eyebrow.

“You heard me.”

Stiles nods, but then shakes his head, still looking epically confused. To be fair, at the locker next to him, Scott looks equally confused.

“If I hurt – wait – do you think Laura and I are _dating_?”

Derek takes a step back, staring at Stiles for a long moment. Stiles stares back, eyes still wide.

“You aren’t?” he eventually ventures, and Stiles shakes his head maniacally before he glances at Scott and then the two of them erupt into laughter.

“Um,” Derek says, because oh.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says, little chuckles still erupting from him, “Oh, my god, no. I mean, I would totally be down for that, you Hale’s have got some seriously good genetics going for you, but seriously, I’m almost strictly into dudes, man.”

Which sends Derek’s mind whirling but what comes out of his mouth is, “Almost?” Stiles looks at him strangely for a moment, still giggling, before amusement lights up his face again and he’s laughing, nodding.

“Oh, yeah, almost. Lydia Martin will always be a goddess but she’s apparently serious about her relationship with Jackass Douchemore over there so.” Stiles jerkily points at Jackson, who looks up furiously with a “Hey, fuck you,” but just flips Stiles off, and Stiles happily blows him a kiss. Jackson rolls his eyes and goes back to getting dressed. Stiles turns back to Derek, smiling.

“And I mean. There’s like Natalie Portman – I’m always trying to figure out if it’s _her_ or Ewan McGregor that made the prequels not a suckish as they could have been, but…and like, obviously Zoe Saldana and Lucy Liu, but…no, no. In real life, I’m, like, ninety-seven percent into guys. And I’m, like, pretty sure Laura isn’t a guy?”

“She’s not,” is all Derek can really think of to say to that, because he’s spent a solid almost two weeks thinking Stiles and Laura were dating and now he has to rethink his _entire life plan_ because does that mean that Stiles is single then?

“Don’t you mean you’re almost strictly into _Derek_ ,” Scott whispers from next to Stiles, laughter all over his face and voice quiet enough that were Derek human there’s no way he would’ve heard it but he does and he also hears Stiles’ heart stop for much longer than any human’s heart should before it speeds up, Stiles’ face flushing in accompaniment with it.

“Shut the fuck up,” he hisses back at Scott, punching him on the arm and flushing a blotchy-red.

“Um,” is all Derek can get out, is all he can _think_ , because _what_? Before he can so much as further assess that Stiles is looking back over at him, smiling even through the ruddy blush on his face.

“Scott’s just being an ass, and no, I’m not dating your sister, lovely as she is,” Stiles says, and besides the slowly dissipating pink of his face, he doesn’t seem at all embarrassed which makes sense actually, Derek thinks to himself, because Stiles doesn’t know that Derek _heard_ that, and his mind is still running.

But maybe – Stiles’ face suddenly goes white and his eyes widen like he’s realized something, and he hisses under his breath.

“Oh my god, you heard that, didn’t you?”

And most of the locker room, the lacrosse and track and baseball players, are now staring at them. Derek grabs Stiles’ wrist, pulling him out of the locker room to the gym. Stiles follows easily enough, his heart _racing_ , loud and obnoxious in Derek’s ears. Once they’re in the gym Derek lets go, and they stare at each other with wide eyes for a long moment.

“You _know_?” Derek asks at the same time Stiles groans out “You weren’t supposed to know!”

They both stop, looking at each other again, before Derek opens his mouth ready to ask “Know what?” but Stiles is already going with “I – yes, I know, about the whole – ” He stops, looking around to make sure they’re alone before baring his teeth and forming his fingers into “claws”, “Thing. Laura told me a while ago.”

Derek opens then closes his mouth, stunned, because how hadn’t he known? Why hadn’t Laura _told_ him she was going to tell Stiles, and most importantly –

“She’s supposed to ask Mom before going off and telling anyone,” he grumbles, scowling.

“Um, she did? She, uh, also told me about, like, alphas and betas and hunters, and the enhanced strength and smell and, uh, hearing.”

Stiles is flushing again, biting his lip in that nervous way and looking down at the ground and Derek’s mind is all over the place, over _why didn’t Laura tell him_ and _is Stiles actually into me_ and also still very focused on Stiles’ racing heartbeat but he’s still so unsure about it so he just goes with “She didn’t tell _me_.”

“Uh, yeah? I know why about that, too,” Stiles says softly, still staring at the floor as more blood rushes into his face. Derek raises his eyebrows, surprised because Laura’s _his_ best friend; his twin; his eventual alpha and he’ll be her first, yet it _feels_ , stupidly for a moment because he _knows_ Laura’s still his best friend, even with all her other close friendships with people like Stiles who she’s apparently _not_ dating, but it feels a little like she’s replaced him. Stiles looks up after a second of silence, seeing Derek’s expression. He bites his lip again, letting his shoulders drop.

“Um, she said she told me because, uh,” he pauses, voice going even lower, “Because she knew, _knows_ , that I have a huge crush on you and she said this way you wouldn’t have to angst about whether to tell me when you eventually asked me out and we started dating.”

Stiles is fidgeting, tapping his foot and biting his lip, his nervous ticks on full display, but Derek can’t focus on that, can only focus on the fact that _apparently Stiles had a crush on him_ and also, minutely, that _Laura knew about it and never told him_.

“Which of course isn’t going to happen – the you asking me out or the us dating, because I mean, you’re obviously not into me at all, but Laura just laughs whenever I tell her that and assures me that eventually you’ll ‘get up the balls to ask’ even though I keep telling her balls have nothing to do with being courageous, I mean really,” Stiles is still talking, rambling away as his hands make wild gestures and Derek tries to focus on that because he doesn’t really know what else to do except listen to the melody (shut up) of Stiles’ voice.

“And plus, what does she mean, I could totally ask you out too, except I’m not going to because of course you’re not interested in me and I’m not about humiliation of straight out rejection – ”

Stiles stops there – not because he wants to, or runs out of things to say, but because suddenly Derek’s kissing him. He pauses, shocked to feel Derek’s hands on him and Derek’s lips pressed against his own, before his brain catches up and he’s kissing him back, his own hands settling on Derek’s biceps.

“Oh,” he breaths out when they pull away, staring at Derek who stares right back.

“I would say yes,” Derek whispers, and Stiles blinks.

“Say yes?”

“If you asked me out,” Derek clarifies, and Stiles’ expression blooms – bright smile, twinkling eyes.

“How’s tomorrow night?”

“Dinner. I’ll pick you up at 6:30.”

Stiles nods in agreement, going in for another slow kiss.

“Y’know, I’ve been in love with you for like two years. This is kind of surreal,” Stiles tells him next time they pull apart, and Derek laughs heartily.

“Do you even _know_ how jealous I was that you and Laura were dating?”

“We weren’t,” Stiles quickly reminds him, a quirk of a smile on his face.

“Yeah, but I _thought_ you were. I did my best not to be, to be happy for Laura and of course I was but also I felt like there was no way she didn’t know I was into you and I couldn’t believe that she…would…” he trails off, realization dawning, “The blasting music and sitting by you at lunch and having you over all the time…Laura _knew_ what she was doing.”

Derek scowls at that; she knew everything about everyone, but especially him, so she _had_ known (did know) about Derek being interested in Stiles, had played to his weaknesses and _tricked_ him. Stiles snorts, moving his hands to Derek’s face and smoothing it over.

“You’re cute when you scowl,” he says, and Derek scowls again, growling slightly and flashing his eyes, but Stiles just laughs and pulls him in for another kiss.

This time they only break apart when there’s sudden cheering in the background, and they both look over to find half the lacrosse team and some of the baseball team in the locker room entrance. Derek scowls again in their direction, but Stiles just leans into him.

Laura _does_ know almost everything about almost everyone, and not for the first time and probably not for the last time, Derek is eternally grateful for his twin sister.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know I've got another thing out before the rest of my shit I'm supposed to have done by now.  
> what can I say I'm awful. This semester's literally kicked my ass. I've been sick six times (chronic sinusitis plus like a bunch of other things) and I've been completely burnt out. I've been writing, but very slowly. this happened, though. it's like a super short little thing I just wrote. think I'm gonna write little parts of it here and there when I've got writers block.  
> anyway, I'm on vaca now that the semester's over for a week with some time to write, so I'm going to be doing that. here's to hoping I get out everything I want to!  
> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
